Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless technology and, more particularly, to locating a lost device.
With advancements in technology, the number of wirelessly-connectable devices is increasing. Some connectable devices are small and easy to misplace. Certain methods for locating a lost device include the lost device emitting sounds audible to humans. The sounds may be disruptive to a user and/or those in the vicinity of the lost device. Certain other methods for locating a lost device include the use of Bluetooth signals. For example, the lost device may communicate with a device local to a user via Bluetooth signaling. While Bluetooth signals are outside the human audible range of frequencies, the strength of Bluetooth signals may not be reliable enough to effectively and efficiently locate a lost device. Discrete and efficient techniques for locating lost devices are desirable.